Boreas the Gourmand
Dialogue |-|Bonded to Rex= Introduction Option 1 (Boreas +900 Trust) Option 2 (Boreas +900 Trust) |-|Bonded to Nia= Introduction Tora :"Here is place! Word on street is, this place serve amazing breakfasts!" Boreas :"Hmm..." Tora :"What is matter, Boreas?" Nia :"Something bugging you, or what?" Boreas :"...It's no good!" Tora :"No good? What is no good?" Boreas :"I'm just no in the mood to eat the food here right now." Tora :"Something wrong with food here?" Boreas :"No, it's not bad or anything! It's just...no good. I wanna go someplace else! I wanna go eat in Argentum!" Tora :"If go all the way to Argentum now, Tora die of starvation!" Boreas :"Ah, it won't take that long. I'll just pop over and be back in the blink of an eye!" Boreas :"Boreas is only one can do that! Come one, we eat food here!" Boreas :"But I don't want to!" Nia :"Oh, calm down, you two. Boreas, tell me something." Option 1 (Boreas +900 Trust) Nia :"So you're pretty picky about your breakfast, are you?" Boreas :"Hmm? I wouldn't say I'm picky about breakfast specifically... I eat anything that's tasty. And I won't eat anything that isn't!" Tora :"Sounds pretty picky to Tora... In fact, just like tiny littlepon throwing tantrum!" Boreas :"Heck no! I'm not being childish! Tasty things are food, and nasty things aren't food! That's all! Or what, you expect me to eat things that aren't food?!" Nia :"Hold up, hold up. Anything that's tasty is food? Anything at all?" Boreas :"Of course! I'd even eat a Nopon if it tasted good!" Tora :"Meh-meh-meh?! T-Tora is not tasty! Cute and adorable, but not at all delicious!" Boreas :"Hey, don't worry! I wouldn't eat a friend, no matter how tasty they looked! I'll make do with just sneaking a few licks at night when you're asleep." Tora :"Meh-meh-meh-meh?!" Nia :"Huh, that figures. I did think Tora's feet looked weirdly wet in the morning sometimes." Tora :"Meh-meh-meh-meh-meh-meh-meh!" Option 2 (Boreas +900 Trust) Nia :"What's your beef with this place?" Boreas :"I wouldn't say I hate the place. They serve some pretty nice food here!" Tora :"Then what problem? Menu has big variety, so should not be problem with choice..." Boreas :"Listen, there's just nothing I want to eat here any more!" Tora :"Even littlest littlepon is not that picky!" Boreas :"I'm not being picky! The truth is, I already checked out all the food here before you all woke up!" Tora :"Boreas did what? Meh-meh-meh... Then food you were eating back at inn was..." Boreas :"You got it! That was all from here! I've already had my fill of everything on the menu!" Nia :"Bahahaha! That's our Boreas for you. Put a Tasty Sausage at the finish line, and he'd beat the world's best sprinter!" Tora :"Boreas too fast for Tora. Tora cannot keep up..." |-|Bonded to Mòrag= Introduction Option 1 (Boreas +900 Trust) Option 2 (Boreas +900 Trust) |-|Bonded to Zeke= Introduction Option 1 (Boreas +900 Trust) Option 2 (Boreas +900 Trust)